nerffandomcom-20200223-history
MK-1
The MK-1 is a Dart Zone blaster that was released in fall of 2019 under the Dart Zone Pro series. It comes packaged in the MK-1 Collector's Edition and cannot be purchased separately. Details The MK-1 is a pump-action, clip system blaster; unlike other clip system blasters, the MK-1 is able to take half-length darts through its own magazine. As a clip system blaster, the MK-1 is compatible with Nerf clips and clip system darts such as Nerf Elite Darts or Buzz Bee Long Distance Darts. The MK-1 does not feature slam fire. The MK-1 is composed of two main components: the Lower Receiver/Rear Blaster Body, and the Upper Receiver/Front Blaster Body. The Rear Blaster Body (the core blaster) houses the main components of the blaster, such as the plunger, breech, clip/magazine well, and firing trigger. The back of the body features a buffer tube for attaching its included stock, however, it is not too sturdy, as applying a lot of force onto it can make the stock collapse. The butt of the stock is made of rubber. The buffer tube is also compatible with airsoft and real-life M4/AR-15 buttstocks. Unlike other clip system blasters, the MK-1 does not feature a jam door. There is, however, a small opening in the side of the blaster to access the breech. The Front Blaster Body (the blaster's barrel) houses the pump-action priming mechanism. It uses two anodized aluminum rods to connect the priming mechanism to the main blaster's bolt sled. There is a smaller Picatinny/MIL-STD-1913 rail on the bottom of the Front Blaster Body for attaching the included priming handle, although it is compatible with other airsoft and firearm foregrips for customization. Its barrel is made of metal; there is also an option to replace it with a plastic barrel. The blaster features a cross-bolt safety near the trigger that must be engaged before the trigger is pulled. When both receivers are assembled, the MK-1 features a full-length Picatinny rail on the top of the blaster meant for attaching its included front and rear iron sights. It is also compatible with airsoft, and firearm-compatible optics. It advertises a firing range of up to 150 feet (forty-five meters). Assembly The MK-1 consists of a Lower Receiver/Rear Blaster Body, an Upper Receiver/Front Blaster Body, a priming handle, the front and rear iron sights, a stock, two thumb screws, and two connector pins. To assemble, simply slide the Front Blaster Body onto the Rear Blaster Body and screw it in on both sides onto the bolt sled with the thumb screws. After the body is screwed in, insert the two connector pins on either the left or the right side of the blaster. The priming handle can only be inserted by unscrewing the handle, attaching it to the front bottom of the barrel via the short Picatinny rail, and screwing the handle back in. The stock can easily be inserted by sliding it onto the blaster's buffer tube. The included front and rear iron sights can be slid on the blaster's top Picatinny rail. Unlike any of the other components, the iron sights are not exactly required for the blaster to function. Gallery MKIDisassembled.jpg|The MK-1 disassembled into its core parts. References Category:Prime Time Toys blasters Category:Dart Zone blasters Category:Dart Zone Pro blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Dart blasters